


What Pumpkin? A story by Dirk Strider

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Storytelling, What pumpkin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why pumpkins keep appearing or disappearing? Let's have Di-Stri tell us.</p><p>I truthfully have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Pumpkin? A story by Dirk Strider

Alright, all you little kids, get your cute asses over here because I've got a good story to tell you. It's got all this crazy ass shit that goes down, you know. Alright, here we go.

Once upon a time there was a little pumpkin named Lee, because that's obviously what a pumpkin would be named if anyone ever actually decided to name a pumpkin. Anyway, this pumpkin was unlike all others. Due to radiation and the power of the green sun, it was able to appear and disappear anywhere in the universe.

Of course, you'd expect that even a god pumpkin can get lonely. So one day, it started appearifying its siblings. Obviously they couldn't talk so he'd send them back. Though sometimes the place he sent them back to was different from the original spot. Pumpkins don't really have that good of a memory.

One day, a boy named Jake encountered this little pumpkin. He didn't know of its powers and thought that the random pumpkins popping up in his house was totally natural because he's an island boy and it's unknown exactly how high their IQ is.

Not long after a girl named Roxy appeared with her fenestrated wall and accidentally crushed the poor pumpkin, and no pumpkins haven't appeared or disappeared randomly ever since--

...Wait a second. I swear there was just a pumpkin sitting right there.


End file.
